A SYOC selection- Prince Sebastion
by Selectionbooks112
Summary: a SYOC selection. Prince Sebastian has to hold his selection and it's up to you to see who will win his heart and take the thron of Illea along side him.
1. The Rules

Here are the guidelines for my SYOC

 **Prince Sebastian:** prince Sebastian is kind, loving very handsome. He has black short spiky hair, he has high cheek bones and green eyes. Prince Sebastian has many interest but he loves horse riding, archery, fencing, playing piano, reading but his biggest interest is drawing/ art. He is 189 cm tall and 20 years old

 **Princess Eira:** Princess Eira is a lot younger she was a surprise child and she is only 5 years old, she has brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades. She is very crazy and she can be shy around new people. She and her brother are very great friends and they do everything together

 **King Lucas:** he is 49 years old and he has lukemia (cancer in his blood) he is tired a lot and kind of grumpy but he will happily open to all girls. He is great to talk to and loves his family dearly

 **Queen Katherine:** she is 45 years old. She has dirty blonde hair up to her shoulders and her skin is very healthy. She has green eyes too. She is very upset about Lucas cancer but positive he will survive. She was originally a 6 so she is very open to lower castes. She likes to sit in the women's room reading

 **Form for my SYOC:**

 **GENERAL-**

Name:

Nickname/preferred name/childhood nicknames:

Age:

Caste:

Province:

Living situation(What kind of house do they live in/ who do they live with):

Occupation:

Reason of chosen occupation:

 **APPEARANCE**

Eyes(Colour/size/shape/eyelashes/eyebrows):

Hair(Texture/colour/length):

Face Structure(Cheekbones/nose/jawline/lips):

Body(heights/legs/arms/ect.):

Scent:

Style(what type of clothes do they wear/makeup):

 **PERSONALITY**

General Personality(At least 4 sentences)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hopes/dreams/aspirations:

Biggest fear:

Biggest insecurity:

How they deal with love/crushes:

History(Childhood):

 **RELATIONSHIPS**

Family(name/appearance/occupation):

Close friends(anyone which they would keep in touch with)

Romantic history:

Treatment of Prince Sebastian:

Treatment of Queen Katherine:

Treatment of King Lucas:

Treatment of Princess Eira:

Treatment of maids:

Treatment of guards:

Treatment of royal guests:

Treatment of other selected:

Treatment of Lillabeth:

 **OTHER**

Ideal first date:

Reason for entering:

Idea for elimination:

Reaction to elimination:

Quotes(something they would say):

Things they take with them:

Love or Crown:

Anything else:

* * *

SYOC SELECTION STORY: Available Provinces: ALL!

Angeles-

Altin-

Baffin-

Belcourt-

Clermont-

Columbia-

Dakota-

Fennley-

Kent-

Labrador-

Lakedon-

Likely-

Midston-

Paloma-

Panama-

Sota-

Sumner-

Tammins-

Waverley -

Zuni-

Rules: DM me your submission

You can reserve a province but it will only last 3 weeks

you can only make up to 2 characters at this stage


	2. The day before

**Thank you to all the people who have entered a character, this chapter is just a start as I am still receiving characters but I am going to start introducing the characters in threes or fours I'm not sure yet and I was going to do them in this chapter but I think they are all so amazing they deserve their own chapter so the next few chapters or so are going to be the POV'S of your characters and then when they meet Maxon! Also I am going to have a voting system so once all the characters are in and I've written about them I am going to set out a voting system for the elite but the winner overall will be chosen by me and the winner of Prince Sebastian's heart will get a story about their first year together anyway enough blabbing ENJOY!**

 **Sebastian's POV**

I woke up the next morning remembering that tomorrow the girls will be here and the very afternoon of that day I will meet my future wife. I walked outside onto my balcony. It was a beautiful day, perhaps the warmest day in spring so far, the birds were flying about and not a single cloud was in sight. I walked back inside and layed back down on my bed feeling the sensation of sinking into my mattress. I could of layed there all day perhaps, but being the prince of Illea that was not an option. As I walked to my cupboard to choose out one of my many suits, I heard a knock on the door and officer bridge walked in. "Your majesty, I have been informed that you will miss your security meeting and go to a family meeting instead", "thank you officer bridge" then he walked away and I shut the door. I rolled my eyes, I hated being called your majesty and I hope that one day a really special someone with call me Sebastian or Seb and I call her by her real name.

Once I had finished putting on my shirt, pants and tie I walked over to put on some cuff links. I decided on the pair that my father gave to me for my 16th birthday or was it my 17th, I wasn't quite sure because my father gave me very similar looking cufflinks for my birthday two years in a row. Simple but beautiful silver cuff links that were simply shaped with my anicials carved on the side.

I had gotten dressed and so I left my room to go to the dining room were I would eat and have a family meeting.

When I arrived outside the dining room I knocked twice and the door opened. I walked over to my seat which was next to my fathers 'King Lucas ' on my left and was two away from my mother 'Queen Katherine' and was right next to 'Princess Eira' on my right. Once we were all seated our breakfast was brought out to us, I was having pancakes with maple syrup, berries and a pile of bacon yummmmmmmy! As soon as my plate was put down I dug into my food. Throughout the whole meal our family ate with the topic of the selection.

With the selection being tomorrow the palace had a lot on hand and all day was busy and I hardly got any breaks, the only times we were aloud breaks were for eating and going to the bathroom. I was heading to bed when I heard my phone buzzed so I looked at it and there was a text message that said 'the girls are on their way' and for the first time for the duration of the past month or two I was truly exited for tomorrow.

 **Sebastian's POV**

Today is the day that they arrive, I look to my clock as it strikes 5:15, that means there is 6 more hours until all the girls have arrived and then I will speak to them in the afternoon. But first there was lots to do.

I fully got out of bed and took a shower. I was in a good mood, I spent extra time to shave my shirt stubble and wash my hair. Then I took time to pick out my special suit today I had extra time to get ready because my meeting didn't start until later. I picked out an unusual suit it was very nice fitting but it was navy. Something really different today. I picked out a navy tie that had nice white detailing here and there. Then I chose the cufflinks that my great grandfather and great grandmother gave to me. My great grandparents where America and Maxon they where a great king and Queen in fact my grandparents Eadlyn, Eikko and their other son who is my uncle Richard are coming tomorrow. Unfortunately Ahrens family are in France and the other two are off somewhere with their families I haven't seen them in ages. Anyway the cufflinks where silver and had a simple square on them but what was truly special was that carved around the edges it said 'to my dear...est grandson' and on the other it said 'we love you' it seemed that saying "dear" was a running joke in our family.

After my whole outfit was nearly together I went into my very big wardrobe and pulled down a glass case inside this case was a bottle of aftershave. Now this might seem silly for just a bottle of aftershave but this was schreave tradition that the day that marks the start of your selection you wear this. This had been in our families generation for many years and it hasn't been worn since the selection Prince Maxon's because Eadlyn and my mother Katherine started this very tradition but with perfume.

The test of the day was kind of a blur up until 12:00 I stood outside these two doors and never in my life have I looked at them this way but you see on the other side of these doors lies my future wife.

 **What do you think? I will make them a little longer over time I was just brain blocked as I just finished exams but anyway make sure you review I love reading you lovely feedback I don't care if it is pointing out what I can do or what I have done wrong and I will make sure I respond to all of them at the beginning of each chapter! Bye my ...blank what do you think you should be called idk I'm lost I'll think of one later unless you guys have any ideas if so feel free to suggest them BYE!**


	3. Author's note

**Authors Note Please Read!**

Ok so I haven't updated this week and I am entirely sorry I have had a super busy week and had a cadet camp as well so please forgive me, I am hoping to get another chapter done this week and upload it and from then I will try to keep consistent and upload every Thursday afternoon (Australia time) however this week my cousin is here and she only comes once a year so I want to spend as much time with her in between school time.

On a more happy note I loved all the reviews from last chapter they really made me so happy


	4. The first two

**Hi guys I'm back and hopefully in a routine of things now I just want to thank you for all your reviews and I'm so glad you are wanting more of this story! So as many have anticipated with the point of view of a few characters here is another chapter,** **id also like to quickly add that you are now allowed to make a 2nd and. 3rd character**

 **Poppy's POV( by nevershout)**

I'm not going to lie I am actually pretty nervous right now **,** I am about to meet the Prince of Illea, wow the past few months of my life have been completely unexpected, well yes I was hoping to get into the selection but I never dreamed that this moment would happen me being driven through the palace gates about something truly great.

As I walked through the doors to get to the makeover stations I see many spacious vanities amongst the walls with not many girls inside only the makeup and hair stylists, this is probably because I am from Belcourt, still I like the peace and quiet for now. As I breathe in close my eyes and open them again I feel my hand being tugged, a lady says "number 6" as I am pulled away to a vanity. I sit down I am greeted by a tall slim woman who has a short stylish purple bob and seems very polite, her name was Elle. I greet her with my best manners and she does the same, I all of a sudden take a deep sigh of relief as I know Elle will look after me. We talk a bit about what style we are going for and we both decide to pick out a dress first so we can base everything else of it, I am guided over to a rack labelled with my name that has dozens of dresses that are all for me. In the end I choose a dress that falls just above my knees in a very pale baby pink colour, the top half is strapless and is the same colour but a softer material, it has many rhinestones all over the top also at the bottom it has a sort of ruffly feel to it. Once we have done this I head back over to the seat where I get my toenails painted a nice nude colour and then my nails are done as very elegant French tips. When it came to makeup I didn't want anything to drastically different, so I just had very natural makeup with a nice soft smokey eye and a nice pink lip gloss. My hair I didn't want to change much at all so today I just had my signature crown braid with a cute clip at the bottom with diamonds on it, my whole outfit was almost done just shoes it came down to, I haven't really worn heels so we just kept them at a slight heel as I am so used to wearing my pointe shoes all day, so we picked out a nice pinky colour that was not toe enclosed and had a strap around the ankle, I really felt like a princess. As I was about done Elle came over and sprayed me with some sweet pea perfume and changed my earrings into cute little flowers . I was ready to meet Sebastian, as I came to sit in the photograph area I saw many girls swarming through the door.

 **Adela's POV(SorryI'mReading)**

I walked through the big doors, into the room where there where people buzzing around everywhere, I was standing here in my nice pasta blue one shoulder dress, that fell just below my knees. There was a ribbon tied around my waist to cover my belly fat, I was pretty insecure about my weight, I'm not overly fat it's just I feel so silly around these girls that are as thin as twigs. Anyway I am now waiting for my photo and short interview and I'm kind of nervous. I've never really experienced an interview not even a job interview as I am in a business that my family owns.

I am sitting by myself until a tallish slim figure walks up to me,"hi I'm Poppy" she says

"What's your name?"

I try to respond back in my nicest manner, this is my first real shot at making friends in this competition and I don't want to blow it,"I'm Adela" l respond

"What's you job?" Argh what am I thinking is "what's you job?" the most creative thing I can think to say? Anyway she still responds "I'm a ballerina from Angeles and I think your dress look nice" wow I thought she is better at thinking of things to say then me so I pulled myself together,"thanks! I love your dress too and your hair,". For me I had just left my hair down with two small Dutch braids on top that go into a little rosette, then the rest of my hair fell into curls. Where's Poppy's was more unique and elegant crown braid with a diamond clip at the bottom. I opened my mouth to say something but someone called out my name "Adela Silverlake" so I said to Poppy, "see you soon" she responded with "yes, I'm so glad I have made a friend already" as I walked into the room where I was being interviewed I took a big deep breath

 **So there it is, it may be a little short but I will work on that, I hopy you like this structure of having two per chapter? I am thinking of doing a POV of your characters every 2nd or 3rd chapter during the story what do you think? I am thinking about introducing the two girls together and when I do those two might be like good friends or something. Next week it will be prince Sebastian then the week after it will be your characters again, keep reviewing and submit another character if you want, don't forget to check out Nevershout and SorryI'mReading and REVIEW, Bye my "dearies" lol thought that would be funny**


	5. Sibling time

**Yayyy I am on holidays so I get to focus more on writing- these are only 3 weeks as it's our winter holidays, anyway I am so happy in how your characters are turning out and your review just make my day so I'm going to respond to a few:**

 **Nevershout:** I am terribly sorry about that I did change it for you though, but thank you for telling me and I am so glad that I wrote about Poppy the way you wanted, so happy you like my writing and my plans for the future!

 **ThreeDauntlessRavens:** Thank You! I am so glad you think it's fantastic and that you like my plans for the future and my writing style.

 **Guest:** so glad you didn't miss out, how was china? Anyway so glad you think my chapters are great!

 **La rosa:** hope your holidays were great, glad your enjoying my story so far.

 **So as by request here is chapter five! (Wow)**

 **Sebastian's POV**

I don't know what was more nerve wracking the fact that on the other side of this door was my future wife or that I still didn't get to meet them for 5 more hours. The suspense was killing me, yes as a prince I need to be patient but this is where my patience flew out the window I just wanted to run into that room and see for my self what these girls where like but, as I've been taught all good things come if you wait. So I shall wait.

Thinking staring at that door would just slowly kill me I decided to wonder round the palace to find Eira, seeing as the selection starts today I have nothing on my schedule except meeting the girls I thought I'd spend some time with her. She's been really upset the last few days as she's realised that with the selection I wont be able to spend as much time with her, so l think she's in for a treat with what I've planned for her, but first I needed to get changed. I walked into my room and walked past my massive closet, I stopped at my little draw set that had my non-formal clothes, I reached in and grabbed a pair of dark washed elastic wasted jeans and a simple white v-neck. Now it was time to surprise Eira.

I stood outside her door and did our secret knock it was only a few seconds before a cute head popped out from the slim crack that had been given from opening the door slightly. "Seb!" She exclaimed

"Hey boo, do you want to come for a surprise with me?" Her response was almost a certainty. "YES! Seb," she responded in no time "ok then you have to get into some less formal outfit then what your wearing" with that she rushed inside to get changed, her outfits were always the cutest. For example what she was wearing before was a nice peachy dress that had the poofiest skirt ever and a massive bow at the back, she was such a little kid, but also very cute and I love her so much. A few seconds later she popped back out again in her fluorescent pink leggings and a blue and white tie-dye dress over the top. "Let's go have some fun!" I said all to had no idea where we were going and that was the best part.

I picked her up onto my hip so we could run there, I was so excited. We stopped in front of a door that Eira couldn't quite recognise as she has only been there a few times."Ready?" I asked as Eira nodded so pushed open the doors to reveal the busy kitchens. I walked in a few steps and placed Eira onto a bench as went to fetch a stool for Eira. As I turned around everyone in the kitchen bowed or curtsied. "Now now everyone Eira and I are just here for a visit, to cook something," as I said this I heard Eira squeal with excitement. After much deliberating, Eira and I decided on crinkle cut cookie, simple yet delicious. Eira's hair fell in long loose curls with pins in it so I decided for this we should probably put it up. Over the years I had become quite good a tying Eira's hair up, today I just quickly pulled it up into a high messy bun, she truly looked amazing. For a young girl she looked very mature, I took Eira off the bench and onto her special stool that she decorated a year ago. It was of course bright pink with gems around the outside with the words " Princess Eira" in a Tiffany blue colour and in cursive style, it was also about 60cm tall because Eira was very short. I reached up to the highest cupboard to get the recipe books for Eira and I, then I opened it up to the page the recipe was on. Now Eira and I are going to have a great time.

 **So that's the chapter, this is going to be a two part little thing then we will have your characters again, what did you think? Please review, now that I'm on holidays I'm either going to do longer chapters or update twice a week. What do you think? Let me know, like always don't forget to review. You can still make another character. Bye my selectioners!**


	6. SORRY!

**Hello guys as you can tell I have been in the biggest whitest block ever (nearly 9 months) I am so sorry I just have forgotten to post and finishing school with exams was stressful. But I have good news I am planning to start writing this story and others again, this one will hopefully updated within the next week. After I am in a smooth flow of this one again I will start up some new stories. words cannot express how sorry I am for just leaving it. Bye My Lovlies xoxox**


End file.
